Go to School with Ichigo and Friends
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Ichigo dan teman-temannya ketika sedang berada di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah  This is my first fanfic Warning : agak OOC  Please Read and Review


This is my first fanfic

Sorry kalau sangat aneh dan judulnya sangat-sangat memalukan! Karena Yui memang tidak pintar dalam membuat judul

Warning : Agak OOC

Please Read and Review

Disclaimer : Ini Bleach punya Yui! *Tiba-tiba Tite Kubo-Sensei datang sambil membawa Zanpaktou* Waaaa! Ampuni Yui Tite Kubo-Sensei! Oke deh... Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-Sensei seorang kok...

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, bersinar, berawan, mendung, hujan, muncul petir *Yang jelas dong!*

Muncullah seorang pemuda yang lebih ganteng dari pada Budi Anduk *Ya pastilah!*

Kalau ditanya ciri-cirinya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti strawberry yang berwarna jeruk dan berbentuk durian *Yui pilih jeruk*

Dengan gagahnya, pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya sambil memakai baju tentara *Eh salah! Maksud Yui baju seragam*

Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan, pemuda itu bertemu dengan nanas berwarna merah *Bletaakkk! Aduh! Yui dipukul sama nanas merahnya*

"Osh, Ichigo!" sapa nanas merah kepada strawberry

"Yo, Renji," balas pemuda strawberry yang rupanya bernama Ichigo

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" tanya nanas merah Eh... Maksud Yui Renji

"Belum. Nanti aku mau pinjam sama Ishi..."

"Tidak boleh!"

"I... Ishida..." teriak Ichigo yang kaget akan kedatangan Ishida yang tiba-tiba *Emangnya Ishida hantu? Datangnya tiba-tiba*

"Kau pasti mau pinjam PRku lagi. Tidak boleh!" kata Ishida yang sudah bisa menebak isi pikaran Ichigo *Wah... Ishida kayak paranormal ya... Bisa menebak isi pikiran orang*

"Eeh... kumohon Ishida..." mohon Ichigo sambil bersembah sujud di depan Ishida *Ichigo! Di mana harga dirimu?*

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!' tegas Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah *Kebiasaan khas Ishida*

"Waduh... Gimana nih... Bisa-bisa nanti aku dimarahin sama Ochi Sensei lagi nih..." keluh Ichigo *Lagi? Jadi sebelumnya sudah pernah?*

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang cewek bersama degan seorang cowok *Tiba-tiba lagi nih..*

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Renji-kun ~~~~~~" sapa Orihime dengan riangnya

"Ohayou Inoue-san," balas Ishida sambil tersenyum secerah matahari pagi *Yui cepat-cepat pakai kacamata hitam*

"Osh, Inoue," balas Renji

"Yo..." balas Ichigo tak bersemangat

"Ara? Kurosaki-kun kenapa? Kok enggak bersemangat?" tanya Orihime

"Yah... Aku lupa mengerjakan Pr Matematika..." jawab Ichigo lesu seperti orang belum makan seminggu *Yui cepat-cepat kasih jeruk ke Ichigo... Loh? Kok jeruk makan jeruk?* Yui langsung dikejar Ichigo

"Bukannya lupa. Tapi memang malas," kata Ishida dengan cool *Hei! Jangan meniruku! Cool itu Imageku! Marah Byakuya yang entah datang darimana*

"Jangan kasih tahu dong!" teriak Ichigo sambil keluar keringat karena habis mengejar Yui sampai keliling dunia *Mana oleh-olehnya?*

"Kurosaki-kun mau pinjam PRku aja enggak?" tanya Orihime *Baiknya kau Orihime... Yui jadi terharu nih...*

"Bo... Boleh nih?" seru Ichigo bersemangat seperti orang yang mendapatkan uang 500 rupiah *Cuma 500 rupiah aja bersemangat. Rupanya Ichigo semiskin itu ya..*

"Boleh kok. Nih," kata Orihime sambil memberikan PR-nya

"Wah... Kau baik sekali Inoue. Sankyuu," kata Ichigo sambil memberikan senyuman _cool_nya yang bisa membuat Yui serta semua fans Ichigo pingsan

"Sama-sama Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime yang sudah hampir pingsan karena diam-diam Orihime adalah salah satu fans Ichigo

"Sekali-kali kau kerjakan sendiri dong Ichigo," seru cowok yang dari tadi diam saja

"Aku bukan cowok!" marah cowok Eh... Maksud Yui cewek yang mirip cowok itu

"Tak apa-apa dong Tatsuki. Inoue aja enggak marah kok," balas Ichigo

"Iya. Enggak apa-apa kok Tatsuki-chan," kata Orihime berusaha menengahi

"Kau terlalu baik Ori..."

"Ehem... Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku mau tanya, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Ishida *Tidak baik menyela pembicaraan orang lain terus Ishida*

"Ngg... Jam..." kata Ichigo sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan Rolex-nya *Tadi ngelihat uang 500 rupaih aja bahagia banget... Kirain Ichigo miskin. Tapi rupanya Ichigo kaya ya...*

"Apaaaaaaa? Jam 07.45?" teriak Ichigo *Jangan teriak-teriak! Kuping Yui bisa budeg nih!*

...

Loh?Kok hening sih? Baiklah, kita hitung mundur...

5...

4...

3...

Du...

"APAAAAAAAA?' teriak semua yang ada di sana *Heeiiiii!Biarkan Yui menyelesaikan hitungannya dulu dong! Dan sudah dibilang jangan teriak-teriak! (Padahal sendirinya juga teriak teriak)*

"Gawaaattttt! Gerbang sekolahkan ditutup jam 07.55! Dari sini sampai ke sekolah masih membutuhkan waktu 20 menit lagi!" teriak Renji *Sudah dibilang jangan teriak-teriak!*

"Ayo cepat kita lari! Mungkin masih sempat!" teriak Ichigo (lagi) *Berapa kali dibilangin jangan teriak- teriak!*

"Iyaa! Ayo!" Tatsuki juga ikut-ikutan teriak *Su... Dah... Di... Bilang... In... Jangan... Teriak... Teriak... (Yui jadi mulai kelahan)*

Semuanyapun lari dengan kecepatan 200km/jam *Kalau diikutin lomba lari mereka bisa menang nih*

Tidak peduli sudah berapa puluh orang yang hampir mereka tabrak, mereka terus berlari. Bahkan tidak sengaja (Bisa saja sengaja) mereka menginjak ekor anjing, kucing, gajah, semut *Emangnya semut ada ekor?*, harimau, dll, merekapun terus saja berlari, bahkan semakin cepat. Tapi alasan mereka berlari semakin cepat karena mereka dikejar-kejar sama binatang yang mereka injak ekornya

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran binatang-binatang itu dan sampai di sekolah dengan selamat *Sebenarnya sih tidak bisa dibilang dengan selamat. Karena ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, pakaian mereka sudah compang-camping kayak pengemis*

Ternyata perjuangan mereka (Sangat) sia-sia. Ketika sampai di sekolah, gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Dan merekapun telat. Lalu dihukum

Tapi yang paling kasihan adalah Ichigo. Kenapa? Karena selain dia dihukum karena terlambat, tapi dia juga dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika *Samnpai di sekolah gerbangnyakan sudah ditutup. Mana ada waktu buat menyalin PRnya lagi*

Hukuman Ichigo ditambah 2 kali lipat dibandingkan hukuman yang lainnya

Mau tahu apa hukumannya? Itu rahasia. Karena ketika Yui mau tahu apa hukumannya, Ichigo sudah keburu pingsan duluan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yui

The End

* * *

Yui : Haaahhhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic pertama dari Yui...

Rukia : Loh? Kok aku enggak muncul sih?

Renji : Enak aja aku dibilang nanas berwarna merah...

Tatsuki : Beraninya aku dibilang cowok...

Ichigo : Kalian sih masih lebih mending dibandingkan aku. Aku dibilang strawberry berwarna jeruk dan berbentuk durian. Selain itu aku juga dibuat OOC dan bahkan sampai dihukum 2 kali lipat dibandingkan yang lainnya. Aku benar-benar korban di Fanfic Author baru ini...

Yui : *Sudah kabur duluan entah ke mana*

Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, dan Ichigo : Hei! Jangan kabur!

Yui : *Di tempat persembunyiannya* Maaf kalau aneh. Yui Author baru di sini. Jadi mohon kritikannya kalau ada yang salah. Arigatou buat yang sudah membaca Fanfic Yui

Oh ya. Yui juga mau meminta maaf kepada fans Ichigo jika ada yang tersinggung. Sebenarnya Yui juga fans beratnya Ichigo. Jadi Yui mohon maaf banget jika ada yang tersinggung

Ichigo : Enak aja sekarang minta maafnya

Yui : I... Ichigo? Mengapa kamu bisa menemukan Yui?

Ichigo : Suaramu terdengar jelas sekali *Memberikan Death Glare*

Yui : *Ketakutan* Ma... Maafkan aku Ichigo...

Ichigo : Tidak ada maaf-maaf! Minna! Aku menemukan Author itu di sini!

Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, dan Ichigo : Ayo kita hajar Author ini!

Yui : Huuuwaaaaa! Ampuni aku!

*5 menit kemudian*

Yui : *Dengan wajah babak belur* Tolong Review Minna-san...


End file.
